Destroyer of A
by masterthief4
Summary: The A(s) could not be conquered, not by the Justice League, and not by the police. They were a group of teenagers, much too many to count, with immeasurable power. They destroyed and ripped the world apart. And then the Destroyer of A appeared. The A(s) were taken out. Now they've come back, ready to take revenge on...the Young Justice team! LOTS OF OCs! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N**: Technically my first fanfic, since I kind of dropped my other one...ish. Anyways, reviews help, please review! And don't go easy on me! I want to improve! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE (or it would still be on TV); YJ BELONGS TO DC COMICS! I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I borrowed a certain greeting...)!**

-Line Break-

The A(s)... Disgusting, criminal A(s). Controlled by their sadistic leader, Craze, the As were unstoppable, even for the Justice League. They had overwhelming numbers and immeasurable strength. They tore down cities and rebuilt ones under their rule. They had bears cowering in fear and lions bowing to them. They had kids telling horror stories of them and parents trying their best to keep their children away from the A's darkness. They crushed dreams and raised nightmares. They were each the incarnates of the devil and they all had a god-complex. They were tyrants in their lively, and yet deathly, kingdoms. Then...everything they had...was burnt to the grown. The old cities popped back up quickly and the A(s) were defeated by one person...or so goes the story. The Destroyer of A then disappeared. Order was brought back into the world by the Justice League. The Young Justice team formed. Everything was going smoothly. But then A(s) decided to return. And to take revenge on who else, but the sidekicks of the Justice League in hopes to draw out the Destroyer of A.

Who knew, that the Destroyer of A, looked like yet another weak homeless boy caring for other orphans on the streets of Gotham. With only his guitar and the children's voices, he seemed like nothing special. Except, he was actually beyond special.

-Line Break-

"Chaos," a girl said as a greeting. The man whom she had just greeted was then stabbed in the arm. The same arm was broken. By the time somebody found him, all they saw was an arm which was charred, stabbed, and broken. That man had used that very arm to slay millions. And now, he would never use that arm again.

A/N: **Should I continue? I probably will... Anyways, please review! Sorry if it isn't good! I just had this idea for so long! Had to get it out! Anyways, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Hiya! I have some Dynamic Duo action here and also team bonding... And maybe some other stuff. So...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE (it belongs to DC) or KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN (belongs to the writer which I don't know the name of)!**

-Line Break-

Normal P.O.V.

Happy Harbor - Mount Justice...

Artemis was sick of Wally. He had snapped her bow, yet again, and now was having. a hard time trying to catch him so she could give him a whipping. She swore she would kill the speedster this time. Meanwhile, M'gann was baking her cookies with the help of a reluctant Superboy. In the training area of the mountain, Robin and Aqualad were sparring. Everything was normal for the teen heroes. However, the Justice League was one the verge of panicking

Space - The Watchtower...

"Hello! Remember me? Good ol' cousin, Craze, here! I hope I'm not being a bother, although if I am, you'll have to deal with it, heroes! If by this time you haven't guessed it, I'd like to announce the return of the A(s)! Hope your ready for a second round of fun and games... Until of course you all end up dead!" *laughs maniacally* "Anyways, this time, there'll be no Destroyer of A. All you pathetic losers with giant targets on your chest will finally fall. There'll be no one to help! That's all! Oh, wait, you probably would like to know, that we've gotten more recruits! Ok, that's all! See you soon, my dear future corpses!"

The screen went black. All the heroes grimaced at the announcement. Somebody dropped a glass of water and somebody else screamed in agony. The A(s) were back. There would be no Destroyer of A this time, that's what Craze said. Batman remembered that he had tried to track down the Destroyer of A to thank him and ask him to join the Justice League, but the Great Detective could only go so far before it become obvious that he had disappeared. There was no way to contact their savior and they knew he would only come out when everything seemed to turn to ashes. They couldn't let it go so far this time, though. They needed to stop the A(s).

"We can' trend Young Justice to their old base for recon, if they were there, the team would be blown to smithereens!" Flash remarked the second a meeting commenced. The others nodded gravely and Batman stiffened at the thought of his little bird being hurt by those radicals. He would not allow it.

"We can't do recon ourselves, we'll be too busy dealing with them messing with out cities," Superman pointed out.

"Our only choice is to put our faith in the Destroyer of A," Captain Marvel said softly.

"That isn't an option! He's impossible to find and only shows up when everything already been reduced to shreds!" Wonder Woman exclaims, slamming her hands on the table. Luckily, Batman had expected this might happen one day and made sure the table was reinforced. Only a little crack appeared.

"What if we send Young Justice to search for him?" Green Lantern offered. Everyone seemed to be rather ok with the suggestion, but then Batman stood abruptly. They immediately knew he probably disagreed.

"The Destroyer of A could be a villain for all we know and he wanted the city to berebuilt so he could conquer it later on. He was able to defeat all of A by himself and yet we want to send our partners to find him? For all we know, it could be their death sentence." They all thought about this and were about to agree when Superman cleared his throat.

"But, it's worth the risk. If it means we'll save millions, I would send the team to search." Everyone except Batman reluctantly agreed. It was worth the risk. Batman had another idea, but he didn't dare share with the Justice League.

After being dismissed from the meeting, Batman left to his cave. There he went straight to the giant computer where he quickly began a search. Just as he had thought, the League of Shadows had been daily sending out Shadows to look for the Destroyer of A ever since the incident three years ago. They had several leads and one happened to be in Gotham. They had done more searching then the Bat, but most of the leads seemed false. Even so, Batman had a hunch that he would be seeing the Destroyer of A even before the A(s) began their death game.

Later that day (at night)...

Gotham...

Batman and Robin swung from building to building. Below, the streets seemed to be rushing by, like a quick current of a river. Above, the sky twinkled and glimmered. The Bat signal suddenly dominated the sky. Quickly, the Dynamic Duo rendezvoused at the location of the signal. After a very quick briefing from the Commissioner, they were off through the night sky. Ready to defeat the Joker who had recently left Arkham yet again. They found him at the warehouse an anonymous tip had given them. Both Robin and Batman were surprised when they heard it. It being sweet music and the sound of a few children with throats deprived of water. Suddenly, the music disappeared, replaced by a blood hurdling scream. The duo rushed into the warehouse and watched as the Joker slashed wildly at a dirty teenage boy with a guitar. The boy must be on a lucky streak because he continued to dodge the patternless swings. The Joker saw the duo approach from the shadows and jumped away from his current opponent.

"Welcome, Boy Blunder and Batsy! I've got us an audience for today! Well, actually, the audience is you. You can watch while I cut these people to pieces!" He pressed a button and Batman only had time to widen his eyes before a glass box fell over him and Robin. It was rather huge and spred out to a window a few meters away and the door, another few meters away. Even if he had tried to jump from the spot, Batman would've still been trapped. He watched as the fight between the guitarist and the Joker continued while at the same time trying to figure out how to escape.

"Robin?" Batman watched curiously as Robin began to cut away at the glass with a Birdarang. The glass was easily cut and Batman couldn't help but lift the corners of his lips a little. Of course real glass this big would've been hard to get together while stuck in an asylum. It made perfect sense. Batman used a batarang to do the same as Robin. The second they stepped out, the Joker flipped over the guitarist and tried to swing at one of the kids, only to be pulled back by the ankle. It was not Batman nor Robin who had done this. It was the guitarist.

The guitarist used the Joker' ankle as a spring board and with one hand flipped over him. He then spun and kicked him and the face. The knife dropped from the villain's hands. The guitarists swooped down and picked it up before throwing at the Joker. It narrowly missed his face and caught on his wild green hair. The Joker began to laugh like a maniac as a punch made its way to his face. He expected the punches to continue, but was surprised, along with the heroes, when the guitarist stopped and looked over at the Bat and his bird.

"Well? Handcuff him so I don't have to continue punching him," the guitarist said before turning to the children and taking care of them. Batman cuffed the joker and Robin contacted Gotham PD. Soon enough, the Joker was on his way back to Arkham and Batman was left with the orphans whom he had promised to get to an orphanage. First, he decided to talk to the guitarist.

"What's your name?" Batman asked the guitarist in a soft tone.

"We call him Treble! Like the treble clef in music!" the orphans shouted behind the boy.

"You can just call me that."

"You were able to take out the Joker. Where did you learn to fight?"

Treble didn't answer, instead he wiggled a smoke grenade between his fingers - one which happened to belong to the Dark Knight. He offered the Dynamic Duo a small smile laced with mystery and mischief. The smoke grenade went off and Batman lunged forward, hoping to catch the mysterious teenager, but he found nothing behind the smoke. Not even the children were still there.

Back at the Bat Cave, Robin and Batman couldn't help, but wonder. Who is Treble? And did Batman's hunch really just come true?

-Line Break-

Unknown Location...

Her hands are cold. Unnaturally cold. They feel as though they could belong to a corpse. She places her left hand on the back of his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as if they were the needles of a porcupine. The hand slowly removes itself from the neck and gets placed on his shoulder. The cold tip of a dagger meets the back of his neck now.

"I forgot to greet you. Chaos," the girl says before the dagger begins to carve into his neck. When somebody finds him later, close to death he is, but on the back of his neck, the word "magic" is written. This man had used magic tricks to lure kids into his van. He kidnapped them for days and would sometimes torture them. After the meeting, he developed a fear of the cold. He also found himself unable to kidnap, for everywhere he went, planning on kidnapping someone, he felt unbearably cold. The man couldn't help, but think, she's watching me. She's keeping that cold hand on my shoulder for eternity. Soon enough, it drove him insane. Nobody heard from him again when he was admitted to an asylum.


End file.
